Under The Moonlit Sky
by Lady Arolen Night
Summary: Kagome has a secret, one that she isn't aware of, but first she must leave our hanyou and get on her own, with the help of a demon, a slayer, and a monk. And who's the one watching over her?
1. Chapter 1: The Diary

**Chapter 1-The Diary**

_Disclaimer for all chapters: Yea, I don't own InuYasha *cries for her poor Sesshy* and that Rumiko is a goddess for creating the characters. I do however own Cade, Saia, and Kiri._

To say that Kagome was pissed was an understatement. Oh yes, that irritable hanyou had made her the maddest she's ever been. And he would suffer the consequences.

Kagome had been returning from her era after getting new supplies. She'd made it to the god tree, where she stopped after every visit home, and guess what she'd seen. Oh no, it wasn't Kikyo with her hanyou as you might suspect. Instead our miko had seen our "loving" Hanyou reading her diary. And it wasn't the blue one she'd left purposefully where he could read it. No this diary had been the midnight black one she'd found in an old antique shop back home, this diary was the one she confided in with Sango about her fears, her hopes, everything.

So when she saw him reading it not only did she give him a million Osuwari's, but she'd also ripped her poor diary out of his grasp before storming off for Kaede's hut and her beloved friends and son.

'Damn mutt needs to keep his paws off of what doesn't belong to him.' She thought angrily as she walked into the hut.

"KAGOME!" Shippou shouted after seeing his mom enter. "I missed you so much! Inuyasha beat me on the head after I tried keeping him from your diary. I even turned it into a top!"

"That's ok Shippou; I know you tried your best." She replied patting him on the head.

She watched as he ran off outside to play with the village children and turned to glare at the monk.

"Lady Kagome! What did I do to render such a glare?" The hoshi asked.

Sango turned to look at him and motioned towards the entrance. Nodding his understanding Miroku got up and left. Kagome sighed heavily and sat down next to her slayer friend.

"How far'd he get?" Sango asked curiously.

"Far enough for him to read that I no longer love him, and have since been thinking about never returning, and taking Shippou with me." She replied relaxing a bit as she leaned back against the wall.

"Kuso… What're you going to do?"

"Exactly as I planned, thankfully he didn't get far enough to read what the plans we made were. Have you talked to Miroku yet?"

"Just before you entered. He agrees, it's time for us to go."

As if he'd heard his name, Miroku walked back into the hut.

"Everything is as you'd said Lady Kagome, he has no comprehension as to what his actions have caused and as such none of us can stand by any longer and watch him destroy himself with Kikyo." Miroku said sitting across from her and Sango.

"Yes, well, I just wish things weren't the way they were. It saddens me greatly to be losing him but I can't watch him do this." Kagome said sadly. "Shippou knows already and is just awaiting my word."

"That's good. I was hoping he'd be ok with our decision." Sango said.

"How did you plan all this without his knowing?" Miroku asked curiously.

Kagome sighed and tossed him the diary she had in her hand. He opened it and read a few passages then laughed.

"Such a genius idea, no wonder you were able to keep it from him." Miroku laughed as he tossed it back.

Just then Kagome felt the hanyou's aura move and begin to draw closer to them all.

"No more words on this, he's coming." Kagome stated.

The other two nodded their comprehension and acted as if they hadn't been discussing what they were. Miroku added more wood to the fire just as Kaede and Sango begun preparations for dinner. Kaede had been listening to everything and sighed inwardly. She knew the time for them to leave the hanyou to his own devices had been drawing to a close for some time now, she just wished he would open his eyes to the changes he'd wrought upon his only friends. She was just glad to know that Kagome was no longer seeing herself as her sister Kikyo's shadow and making ready to begin her true path in the world.

After eating dinner in normalcy, save a moody hanyou who'd not spoken a word since his arrival, and preparing to leave the next day. Kagome picked up Shippou and laid him down in her sleeping bag for the night to sleep. She knew that it'd only be a matter of time before they were gone from him and she slept uneasily that night.

~Elsewhere~

Looking down upon his ward and retainer a cold TaiYoukai watched as they made camp and talked amongst themselves. This day hadn't turned up Naraku, as he'd expected, but he did gain some knowledge. He spent some time concealing his aura around the miko upon her arrival back in this era and had overheard her conversation with the slayer and monk. Ever since Rin had become attached to the young and strange woman, he'd found himself checking on her to ensure she was around for his ward's pleasure.

'Seems like my younger half-wit brother has finally outdone himself. He's driven away the only ningen who could possibly love him.'

'Maybe these Sesshomaru's will pact with the girl and add her to our pack?' his inner demon responded.

'Not yet, we shall see how she fares without our help first. Though she shouldn't have too much trouble with the monk and slayer with her. Even the fox kit has proven himself capable of protecting and fighting for the shikon-no-tama.'

'True as that is, these Sesshomaru's should remember her help with our ward when she was ill, and her assistance to our sibling in our father's tomb. She is powerful; she would make a good addition. Better than that green thing you call Jaken.'

'I will sleep on it.'

'I'd expect nothing less'

Sesshomaru closed down his link with his inner demon and nodded to himself, he'd proven a point, but she'd be observed first as he'd said. Thus deciding he leapt down from his spot in the tree and walked towards his pack's camp.

Rin was asleep lying with Ah-Uhn and Jaken was against a tree.

He smiled at his ward as he took a blanket from Ah-Uhn's saddle and laid it across the youngling.

Tomorrow they would make their way towards a village for more provisions, Rin could only last so long without proper nourishment and as her guardian it was up to him to care for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Movement of the Tachi

**Chapter 2-Movement of the Tachi**

Up and down, left and right. Kagome sighed as she watched InuYasha's ears twitch every which way. Shippou was on her shoulder watching his momma watch the hanyou and glared at him.

'Stupid mutt, wish he knew what he'd done to my momma, too bad Kouga left for Ayame, he'd show him what's right.'

"Hey momma?" Shippou asked in a whisper.

"Yes son?"

"Are you SURE you're ok with Ayame now? She didn't like you before…"

"Yes, I and Ayame are good friends now. All for the better that Kouga has finally decided to act on his promise."

Both son and mother fell silent remembering that day. They'd been high in the northern mountains trying to locate another Shikon shard when they'd "run into" Kouga. After an hour or so of him and InuYasha arguing as to whose woman Kagome was, Ayame the wolf princess had run in and beat both men til they were unconscious. Kagome had thanked Ayame and they talked until the boys groaned and sat up. After Ayame took Kouga off to talk he'd returned and apologized to Kagome but stated he'd loved Ayame and she'd always be his Sister.

Shippou sighed wishing for the millionth time that Kouga hadn't come to his senses, even though he knew it was for the best of all wolves of the north as well as the Northern Lands.

Kagome, after coming out of her memory, turned her head slightly so she could watch Sango and Miroku. Kirara was sitting in Sango's arms as she and the monk passed a green notebook back and forth. Assuming she'd be filled in at the next hot spring stop she ignored them and looked back at the hanyou.

As if sensing her eyes he stood straighter.

'I still can't believe that she wants to run off with Shippou… At least I'd have Kikyo in the group finally. Wonder what Sango and Miroku will do…. Probably take off too. Damn. I need Kikyo here to help.'

~Later~

They'd stopped near a hot spring as Kagome had predicted. What none of them knew, or, in InuYasha's case, remembered that they'd crossed into Sesshomaru's territory. The hanyou and monk were currently hunting and setting up the fire while the taijiya and miko were off bathing.

"So what were you two writing on the way here?" Kagome said rinsing her hair out.

"Just when we should leave, we both think that early tomorrow morning or late tonight would be best. Also what about your pack? That'd slow us down some but we could still take it if you need to." Sango said rinsing off her arms.

"We'll leave it; it's mostly stocked with ramen now since I've let schooling for the shard hunt. I even have a smaller black bag for medicinal supplies, as well as the miko and slayers garb you and Miroku gave me."

"What about the candy?" Shippou asked hesitantly from where he was floating in the water.

"There's room for that too." Kagome responded.

"Ok, so we leave tonight or tomorrow and the bag stays as do your old clothes so he can't track us." Sango said after getting out and beginning to put on her slayer outfit and kimono.

"Sounds good." Shippou said as Kagome nodded.

Sango nodded and took the bathing supplies with her as she walked towards camp. She knew that the miko and fox kit needed some time alone.

"So we're really leaving the baka?" Shippou asked hopefully.

"Yes my son we are." She said as she donned her clothing.

"You know it's gonna be weird to see you in normal clothes and not the future ones." Shippou said hopping into her arms.

"You'll get used to it, besides my mom knew I may not come back so there's no real reason for me to see the future for now."

"Won't you miss it though?"

"Won't she miss what?" came a gruff question from the trees.

"Nothing InuYasha." Kagome said sitting by the fire.

Sango and Miroku nodded to her and she immediately knew that they'd discussed what had been talked about at the hot springs.

After dinner InuYasha mentioned that he'd check the perimeter for demons, but after an hour and no hanyou the others knew it was time. Sango and Miroku transferred what they needed to from the yellow pack to the black one as Shippou and Kirara stood watch as Kagome changed. Stepping out from behind the trees Sango had gasped at seeing her sister.

"Kag… You look good." She said straightening herself after closing the black pack.

"Lady Kagome, I hardly recognized you." Miroku nodded his assent.

"Cool momma!" Was Shippou's response.

Kagome looked down at herself after placing her old clothes in the yellow pack and closing it. She was in a slayer outfit not unlike Sango's but instead of pink and black hers was silver and black. Outside of that she wore a Miko outfit with a dark blue haori and black hakama. The haori had a silver moon print around the collar and sleeves. She also had on black slayer boots lined in silver fur for warmth and comfort.

"Well, let's get going." She said.

Kirara immediately turned into her larger cat form and the others got on and rode her deeper into the land of the west.

~A few hours later~

A very content hanyou returned to camp to find no one but a dying fire and Kagome's yellow bag. He didn't think anything of it until dawn when there was still no one in sight.

"Kuso, they ALL left. At least I still have Kikyo." He said to no one.

Even though he turned and ran off to find the undead miko, he was still sad at the loss of his friends.

Little did everyone know, they weren't the only ones to know of or discover the leaving of the tachi.


	3. Chapter 3: Rin's Request

**Chapter 3-Rin's Request**

Kikyo looked out upon the forest she was in from her place in the tree. She growled in disgust at herself for actually admiring the beauty of the place.

'Damn Narku and his plans, why can't he just go on without the hanyou for once?' she thought shuddering at the thought of InuYasha.

As if on cue said hanyou broke through the foliage and stopped in front of her tree.

"Kikyo!" he shouted, "Hurry up and get down here! We need to go!"

"And why, pray tell, should I leave with you?"

His ears bent back, "But Kikyo, I thought you loved me…"

With the help of her shinidamachuu she landed gracefully in front of him before running and hugging him, "Oh my love, that's all I needed to hear."

Not thinking anything of it InuYasha didn't notice the evil smirk she gave before hugging her back.

~With Kagome's tachi~

Kirara had landed a few hours later and they made camp and slept. It was now almost midday and they had broke camp after eating a joyous breakfast of fruit that Shippou had made a huge display of getting and were walking along a path to the nearest town.

Sango was walking with Kagome and chitchatting happily about getting her a sword of her own and teaching her. Kagome had already mastered her archery so the sword and a staff were next, that way should she decide to or need to she could also defend herself close range even using Miroku's weapon.

Miroku was holding Kirara and Shippou laughing as both bounded off ahead of everyone to chase a butterfly.

All watched the two demons intently to make sure they were safe playing and laughed merrily along the way.

Not a moment later than the butterfly flying off into the forest Kagome felt a strong aura.

"Everyone, on guard… A TaiYoukai is near and I can't tell if it's Sesshomaru or not." Kagome said notching an arrow onto her bow as Kirara changed into her full form and Sango readied Hiraikotsu.

"Very good miko, you're getting better." Said Sesshomaru's silk voice as her emerged from the forest ahead of them.

Behind him was his own tachi and Rin squealed realizing it was Kagome and the others.

"Kagome-nee-san!" She shouted gleefully before hugging her legs, "Rin is happy to see you all without InuYasha-no-baka! She has missed you all!"

As Rin ran around giving everyone hugs, including Kirara and Shippou, the others eased up laughing at the girl's delight. Sango placed Hiraikotsu on her back and Miroku took his hands off his prayer beads, Kagome had replaced the arrow into the quiver and slung her bow.

Shippou ran around the group with Rin and Kirara who had transformed back to the smaller cat. Jaken was chasing after them screaming that they stop this foolishness and Ah-Uhn watched.

Kagome bowed to Sesshomaru as did Miroku and Sango, "Sesshomaru-sama, it is our pleasure to see you and your tachi again so soon. Hopefully we may be in peace this meeting." Kagome said straightening from her bow.

"Hm, this Sesshomaru sees no need to be hostile for now. Where is my halfwit brother?" Sesshomaru responded surprised that she was acting as a normal lady of the court would and dressed as she should be.

"We have left him Sesshomaru-sama as it was benefiting us no longer to be part of him and his abuse." Miroku said standing on Kagome's left as Sango stood on her right.

"We hope to not cross your lordship in anger anymore as we have no reason to fight with you Sesshomaru-sama." Sango stated.

"That is well as Rin has missed you all greatly and it displeases me to have my ward upset."

"We would be more than happy to see Rin from time to time Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said.

"Miko Kagome, you are dressed as you should be. Why is it you have chosen to refrain from wearing the former strange clothing this Sesshomaru usually sees you in?" He asked not wanting to give his motives away.

Now that they'd disbanded from his brother he saw no reason to be cruel to them any longer. At some point they'd all proven their worth to him and shown intelligence that no other humans have since Midoriko herself has.

"Lord Sesshomaru, does this displease you?" Kagome said respectfully.

"No, but answer my question."

"Yes m'lord. As is seen, I wear the traditional miko garb though I've chosen other coloring and patterns. I also wear the Slayer outfit traditional to Sango's tribe in respect for her and to move freely in fights." She started. "The silver of the slayer outfit represents the good of the inner struggle of the Shikon-no-tama, whereas the black represents the evil. The dark blue of my miko haori represents the depth of the human required to protect the jewel, and the silver the clarity. The moons stand for the many parts that represent the Shikon and the struggles we go through on a daily basis in the fight for it, the black of the hakama represent the turmoil the world would be in should we fail."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. He hadn't realized the depth she'd have thought of for something even as simple as clothing.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Came a soft question from Rin by his leg.

"Yes Rin?"

"May Rin travel with Kagome-nee-san so she can play with Shippou for a while? Or could they travel with us?"

"Rin-chan, I don't know if that would be a good idea. Sesshomaru-sama would only be slowed down by us." Kagome responded kneeling to her level.

"True as that may be Miko Kagome, you have all proven yourselves capable in battle and this Sesshomaru would fight better knowing that no matter who was with her Rin would be safe."

"Sesshomaru-sama you honor us." Miroku and Sango said bowing.

"I don't know… Sango has as of yet to teach me a sword, never mind us find one I could work with." Kagome said uncertainly.

"This Sesshomaru has many of worth at his home and all will be available to you for training, as well as this Sesshomaru's general and myself to teach you in addition to the Slayer Sango." He said having decided for them.

Kagome and the others bowed, including Shippou and Kirara. Rin only squealed and tormented Jaken while singing "They're gonna join us, we're going home!"

Things were gonna get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Necklace

**Chapter 4-The Necklace**

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the children who were currently sleeping with Ah-Uhn. They had been nothing but rambunctious since the tachi of Kagome's had joined Sesshomaru, but that was to be expected since it was rare for the children to have a chance to play with anyone their age. She sighed thinking back on the last few days, it'd been four, since they'd started traveling with the TaiYoukai.

The first night that they'd made camp Kagome had taken the children to the hot spring nearby to bathe. The ever reluctant Jaken had been told to watch over them even though they had Sango as well. Everything had been going ok until Jaken had decided that "the stupid human wench" had wasted enough time in the water and left. Sango had noticed his disappearance but said nothing to Kagome who was showing Rin how to properly clean herself with the things around her, even how to use petals from flowers to make her smell sweet. Normally she'd have used her things from the future but since she stayed in this era so long she had run out. Well, not only did Sango notice Jaken leaving but she noticed the TaiYoukai's arrival to check on them. Sango then decided to tell Shippou and Rin that it was their bed time and for Kagome to stay here and relax and that she'd explain to Sesshomaru that she needed the time alone. Kagome nodded her agreement and the others took their things and left back for camp. Kagome had relaxed for another hour before getting out and upon arriving at camp she noticed that the Tai had seemed to watch her movements almost too closely. She prayed he couldn't smell the salt from her tears as she had cried again and for what she hoped was the last time over the hanyou.

Sesshomaru had been troubled all through that first night.

'She still pines for that Hanyou.'

'These Sesshomaru know full well that she no longer pines for him but mourns the loss of the Baka-you.'

'She just shouldn't cry over him, it's unsettling.'

'So what shall we do to keep her from being sad around Rin?'

'That's the only reason we need her happy, is to keep Rin from being sad?'

'For the moment.'

'As you wish.'

He'd started to plot that night.

The morning of the second day Kagome woke to find there was fresh fruit by the last embers of the fire from the night before. She hurried and woke up Sango who joined her in grinning, they thought they'd never see fresh fruit again; InuYasha hardly got any for them. Miroku woke up to the girls' excitement and got smacked for him joining them a little too rambunctious. When Rin and Shippou woke up they started eating the fruit and the fish that Kagome and Sango had caught to go with it. When the children had eaten the adults ate what was left, they'd made everything and didn't touch a bit before the kids had. Shortly after they broke camp and continued on, Sesshomaru waited patiently for the next day for his next idea, though he made sure they had fruit for dinner as well.

Kagome smiled all through the third day, she had a feeling that it was Sesshomaru bringing in the fruit, but she knew better than showing her gratitude. They had passed through another village and the children went to play being guarded by Kirara, Ah-Uhn, and Jaken. Kagome, Sango and Miroku all went to find a sword and some other items. Sesshomaru just wandered around; at least he had until seeing a vendor selling jewelry and gems. He'd spotted one that was in the form and of the color of his crescent moon and his markings. Picking up the gemstone he purchased it and made his way to the forest to await the others; he had some things to do in the meantime.

The next day Kagome woke up to a necklace by her head. She picked it up and put it on noticing the tingly feeling from it. She looked down and noticed the string it was tied with and noticed it wasn't string at all but silver hair. She then looked up at Sesshomaru with shock written on her face. He just smirked and walked out of the clearing before looking back at her. She immediately jumped up and ran after him, when he was far enough from the clearing he turned to a tree and sat down with his back on it. Kagome kneeled across from him and bowed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for the trinket around my neck." She stated.

"Don't worry about it; it was of no great means to me. But it will show that you are protected by the Lord of the West and that should harm come to you it will be their death. The necklace will alert me to any danger you're in and what injuries you receive due to my hair when your miko abilities flare or are activated." He told her watching her eyes closely for any negativeness.

To say Kagome was stunned was an understatement, she was beyond words.

"You… Sesshomaru-sama…. Don't think me unthankful but…. Why?"

"You are the miko of the Shikon-no-Tama."

'And these Sesshomaru know she needs someone to protect her even when she will not protect herself.'

Kagome didn't know what to say, for the TaiYoukai it was touching. So she said nothing but merely bowed again and got up following him back to camp.

~Which brings us back to the day at hand~

She knew it was him to get the fruit and he'd been more than an alpha to her and her tachi, taking breaks for the kids and hunting for them all, he even let them rest a bit after a fight.

Miroku and Sango looked to Kagome, they had been with her long enough to know what that far away look meant and kept the kids from disturbing her thoughts, though they knew it involved the silver haired demon in camp. They'd watched him over the last few days and realized he was nowhere near as bad as InuYasha had made him seem. He was respectable and a good leader. They knew they'd made the right choice in joining with his group.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked standing to his left.

"Hm."

"We arrive tomorrow right?"

"Yes Rin."

"Will Kagome-nee-san stay near Rin? And where will Shippou stay?"

"We'll take care of all that when we reach home Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama"

The others were stunned, except for Kagome they'd never seen him actually act caring towards any being that was human, although she still suspected it was because of her rank as the Shikon Miko.

The camp was quiet that night. Kagome's tachi was anxious about being surrounded by Youkai society, whereas the children were anxious about the toys Rin had told Shippou about, and Sesshomaru didn't want to know what had happened with the other lords. He suspected the other Inu's needed or would want to meet Kagome but he'd hold that off for as long as possible.

Only one more day.


	5. Chapter 5: Home WTH Home

**Chapter 5-Home WTH Home**

The tachi awoke to two rambunctious children and a frustrated Jaken. Kirara and Ah-Uhn both growled at the toad demon who hid as the children ran to them. Sango and Kagome broke camp as Miroku gave the children strips of meat to eat. Sesshomaru led the way as usual as the others fell in line behind.

A few hours later they stopped at what appeared to be the base of a mountain. Sesshomaru looked back and motioned for the others to not move as he cracked his whip and tore down his barrier.

Everyone save Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, and Ah-Uhn gasped at the magnificence of his home. Right there in front of them was a palace in layers cut right into the mountain starting from the base where the entry gates were, up to the innermost layer that held the main palace keep. Each of the layers held some sort of gate at different positions on the mountain wall to make travel inside difficult. They also held servants quarters, stables, training grounds, etc. The whole thing was just breathtaking due to the crystalline look that the marble and stone castle and walls made.

Sesshomaru motioned for everyone to mount Kirara or Ah-Uhn and they did so. Kagome took Shippou and Rin on Ah-Uhn while Miroku and Sango were on Kirara. After everyone was positioned they took flight with Jaken hanging onto Ah-Uhn's tail. Once they landed in front of the doors to the palace several guard bowed to Sesshomaru and the tachi. Kagome helped the children off as Sango and Miroku got off Kirara. Sesshomaru nodded his head and the guards stood. One stepped forward and kneeled.

"Rise General, there are introductions to be made." Sesshomaru stated.

The demon stood and looked at the tachi, He had short red hair with black tips and a dark blue stripe on his jaw. He wore black hakama and haori and black demon bone armor. A sword was at his side being held in place by a red and black sash. Kagome caught his eye and he winked earning a glare from said miko. Sesshomaru growled and the general snapped to attention.

"General Cade this is the Shikon-no-Miko Lady Kagome, Slayer Lady Sango, Priest Lord Miroku, Lord Shippou the Kitsune, and Lady Kirara the Fire-Neko. I will hold a meeting later this day to announce to all of their presence, as well as let them know that all are to be held in the same regard as Rin since all are her caretakers and guardians. I expect everyone's treatment of the humans to be beyond reproach. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshomaru stated in his iciest tone yet.

At the mention of Kagome being the Shikon-no-Miko General Cade flinched realizing his mistakes at his actions towards her.

He bowed low, "Forgive me Lady Kagome, none had ever mentioned your beauty and those who had obviously didn't do you justice. I will make all aware before your meeting m'lord and I myself will assign guards for them until the announcement by yourself is made for their protection."

Sesshomaru nodded then looked at the tachi, "Jaken take Ah-Uhn to the stables and everyone else please follow me."

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement; they'd never seen the TaiYoukai in this way, not even recently. Rin grabbed Shippou's hand and ran off with Kirara into the garden to play. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed the inu into his home. He moved through the halls easily and stopped in the familial corridor.

"The room at the end with the two Inuyokai is my chambers; Rin's is the one with the youkai pup under the sakura tree. Sango you may take the one to the left of Rin's with the Inuyokai at the pool. Miroku, the one to the right of Rin's with the Inuyokai at the garden. Shippou's will be directly across from Rin's with the Inuyokai with the ball. Kagome, yours will be between Shippou's and my own with the Inuyokai at the base of the mountain. Should you need help everyone on my staff is at your use." So saying the great lord took off to parts unknown leaving everyone to unpack and rest.

Everyone walked to their respective rooms and shut their doors. Kagome gasped upon entering, if she thought the rest of the palace was amazing, it held nothing to the beauty of her room. The walls were the darkest blue she had ever seen, her floor was hard wood with silver furs lying randomly, and there was a small tea area set up with black lacquered tables and black pillows separated from the rest of the room by a dividing screen. After she walked past that she saw the bed, it was dark wood with silver and blue sheets and furs. She also noticed a place for make-up made of the same wood as the bed. There were four shoji screens, one led to a balcony over the gardens, one led to a hot spring she was going to investigate later, one led to a closet that she placed her bag in, the last was locked so she left it be. She took off her miko garb as well as the slayer outfit and put on a Yukata similar to Sango's but of silver and dark blue at the bottom. She laid down on the bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Sesshomaru had left for his study and remained there til the monk wandered in to read, he had been thanked before the great lord walked out. He then went to the gardens to check on the children and saw them in a slumber under the trees protected by the fire-Neko and Sango who had also thanked him. After training in the dojo and wandering the grounds for a couple hours he began to wonder where to find the miko. Sango and the children had joined the monk in his study for stories but he hadn't seen Kagome. Checking everywhere he thought she might be (which in truth weren't many places) he decided to check on her in her room. That was where he found her, blissfully asleep under her furs, her hair around her like a halo. Hearing the chime for dinner he motioned for a servant to bring a fresh kimono for the miko as he moved to her bed to wake her. It was then that Kagome started having her night terrors.

Sesshomaru stood at the foot of her bed watching as her face contorted into pain and she curled in on herself. She then started mumbling begging InuYasha not to hurt her and that she was sorry.

'The bastard struck her… He struck the Shikon-no-Miko, his closest friend and greatest ally….' Sesshomaru thought in bewildered disbelief.

Moving closer he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. Kagome didn't wake. He shook her harder and called her name, still nothing. Finally he sighed and barked her name causing the miko to sit up shoving at Sesshomaru and pushing him back with her ki. Sesshomaru flew back a foot before landing gracefully, glad he forced his youki out enough to counter her miko energy. Kagome moved out of the bed and bowed low.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't mean to hurt you." She mumbled into the floor.

Sesshomaru frowned then pulled Kagome to stand tipping her head up to look at him, "Never bow to me, Kagome-sama, you are of equal rank since you are the Shikon-no-miko. You are also equal since you have more than proven yourself to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded and blushed before stepping back, "Hai Sesshomaru-san, arigato."

Sesshomaru nodded before once more placing his mask on and opening the door for the maid with the kimono. "Saia will help you dress. Dinner will be served shortly."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru walked out before turning her attention to the Neko-youkai in front of her. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a bun, grey eyes, and seemed to have no stripes at all. The maid bowed before laying the kimono out. It was a dark blue, the likes of which Kagome had never seen. It also held silver sakura petals on the hem and around the collar and sleeves. The inner kimono was silver only, and the obi was silver with blue petals on it. Kagome changed and followed the maid to the dining room.

When she entered she noticed everyone was seated already and so took the only empty seat left at Sesshomaru's right. The generals and other important youkai seated there gasped.

Sesshomaru growled everyone into silence and then began the dinner. Whispers of all kinds were heard but none spoke to Kagome or the others until the plates were cleared away. One lord stood and growled out, "Sesshomaru-sama, who is the ningen bitch who seats at your right? That is the place of a mate not a mistress!"

Kagome's eyes glowed pink in her anger causing the gossip to start again. She looked to the growling Sesshomaru and stood after he nodded. "My name is Higurashi Kagome and I am the sole protector and priestess of the Shikon-no-Tama, I am the Shikon-no-Miko and you will NOT treat me with such disrespect and disregard again!"

The lord sat down paled as her voice echoed across the room despite the growing whispers. They couldn't believe that Lord Sesshomaru had brought the Shikon-no-Miko into his palace, but they did understand why she sat there now. She was equal to him and was so placed at the only spot that wasn't dishonorable for her to be seated, the place of his mate.

Sesshomaru stood and motioned for silence; he looked to Kagome and touched her upper arm closest to him.

"Kagome-san, please sit and be at ease."

Kagome nodded and sat down, her eyes fading back to cerulean blue.

Sesshomaru looked at the nobles and soldiers at his table.

"Kagome is the Shikon-no-Miko, she and her tachi are under my protection as allies of the West. Any and all disrespect towards her is an action towards me. You will treat her with the same respect you do myself, and her companions as well. The kit is as Rin is. Move to harm her and you will find your head severed from your body, touch her in an unnecessary way and you will no longer have the appendage. Understood?"

All heads nodded before they stood and bowed to Kagome and the others. They had heard stories of the Shikon-no-Miko, and couldn't have been happier to hear of her alliance to their lord. Maybe her personality would rub off, if they were lucky. He was a good lord, she a good lady, but he still acted like he had an icicle up his ass while she was kind and loving.

Kagome couldn't believe his court. They all had bowed to her, a human, and a miko at that. Sango and Miroku smirked at one another, maybe now Kagome could see how she was to be treated, and not only by them.

Shippou and Rin were sent off to bed while Sesshomaru left to address his army and everyone else in the castle. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome talked to the others at the table until they were the only ones left before moving to the gardens to relax. Kagome sat under a tree while Sango and Miroku sat on a bench together talking softly.

The Miko sighed before looking at the sky and thinking of how her life had turned. She couldn't believe she was being treated with the same respect as Sesshomaru; it was unconceivable that she, a human, was equal to the greatest lord of the land.

Sesshomaru dismissed his personnel and moved to the gardens to sit in his favorite tree, but lo and behold he saw Kagome underneath with the monk and slayer moving from a bench towards the palace. Moving to sit by her but not as to disturb her from her thoughts he watched her face as one emotion after another fled her eyes.

Kagome sat lost in thought until she sighed and shook her head. It was then that she noticed Sesshomaru sitting by her. She jumped to his amusement before going back to looking at the stars.

"Most would call staring impolite Sesshomaru-sa…san." She stated, still not used to calling him by a lesser honorific.

"They would Kagome-san, but your eyes amused me. They're the window to your feelings; you'll need to learn to close that window from your enemies if you wish to survive."

"True, thank you Sesshomaru-san."

"Tomorrow we shall rest and everyone can get used to the palace, as well as be fitted for clothing. After tomorrow training begins at dawn." He then got up and walked inside, or so Kagome thought.

Kagome nodded to herself before walking back into the palace and off to her room. Not once did she see the golden eyes guarding her from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6: The Day of Rest

**Chapter 6-The Day of Rest**

Deep sparkling amber eyes awoke at midnight to the scent of tears coming through the shoji screen separating Kagome's room from his. Unlocking it he went into her room and sat next to her.

Kagome was in a panic, she couldn't see a thing. There was no sounds, no smells, just her. All of a sudden out of nowhere she saw InuYasha. Immediately she backed up.

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome, you're pathetic, you're useless and weak and you'll never amount to having even HALF the power Kikyo has. I don't even know WHY I let you stay with me."

When InuYasha started talking she stepped back, but as he went on he kept moving towards her until he moved too swiftly for her human eyes to follow and appeared behind her wrapping his hand around her neck and sinking his claws in.

"Until Naraku is dead, you're my bitch. You'll never be able to survive without me since you can't even protect yourself. After he's dead and I've wished upon the Shikon-no-Tama, you'll become my breeding whore. Kikyo will be my mate, something you could never hope for from anyone."

"InuYasha, please, stop this."

Outside in the waking world Sesshomaru growled, he knew by that sentence alone she was dreaming again of what she had earlier that day. His eyes were fading red at the edges as he gently but firmly pulled Kagome into his lap and rumbled a growl to try and soothe her.

Kagome couldn't breathe, InuYasha kept squeezing his hand. Out of nowhere she heard a rumble but that didn't stop InuYasha. She prayed that whoever was there would stop him before he did what she knew was coming.

Inuyasha snarled at the miko and tossed her to the ground. Sitting on her he started to beat her and claw her front. Kagome cried and started thrashing about trying to get InuYasha off of her.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time; Kagome was thrashing about in her sleep making his inner youkai snarl and try to get at whatever was causing the young miko harm. His eyes flashed from gold to red as he held onto the miko and tried to stop her from causing herself any harm.

Kagome lay in the fetal position crying. She was bleeding so much, and she knew it'd be hours before the others came. She was alone and scared that either InuYasha would return or whatever was snarling would come out and attack her.

Sesshomaru sighed as the miko calmed down and just kept crying. He purred deep within his chest and tried to calm her down.

Kagome whined as the snarling turned to a purr. She hoped that whatever was there would end this cycle of pain. It was then that she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Kagome, wake, you need to wake up and calm down. You're fine. Nothing will hurt you."

She couldn't comprehend what he was saying, she had already been hurt.

Sesshomaru kept calling to Kagome to wake and sighed with relief when her eyes fluttered open.

"Sesshomaru-san…."

"You're safe Kagome, InuYasha isn't here."

He watched with sad eyes and let her curl further into him crying. He knew she wasn't about to release him anytime too soon and stood taking Kagome with him to lie in his bed. He set her down and covered her before lying down. He watched as she turned and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Sesshomaru-san?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I understand that as a human and a miko you'd have no want to, but please hold me tonight?"

Sesshomaru just moved and pulled her towards him placing her head in the crook of his neck. Kagome latched on and sighed a thank you before going back to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke with the sun. She moaned and cuddled deeper into her warm bed before gasping and sitting straight up looking into the eyes of the Demon Lord.

"Good morning Lady Kagome, did you sleep better?"

"Better?" she asked confused.

"You were having night terrors about the half-breed. I woke you but you asked me not to leave you be so I brought you to my room.

"Kagome then looked around for the first time and blushed. Not only had she slept with Sesshomaru, but she'd slept in _his_ bed, in _his_ room.

She jumped out of bed and ran to her room to his chuckle.

Today would be a fun day….

Everyone watched with curious eyes as Sesshomaru and Kagome entered at the same time. Sango had already mentioned not finding Kagome in her bed when she went to wake her.

"Good morning Mama."

"Good morning Kagome-nee-san."

"Lady Kagome."

"Kag-chan"

Everyone greeted her as she sat down before bowing to the Demon Lord. All through breakfast, everyone save the children watched the two and waited to see if they could figure out anything. Much to everyone's disappointment nothing was given away. After breakfast Sesshomaru left to do only he knows what as Kagome and the others left for the gardens. It was decided that Kagome and Sango would go fetch clothes as Miroku watched the children.

They followed the same maid from the day before, Saia, down the halls and to a spider youkai's room. They were greeted with a bow as Saia left.

"Sesshomaru-sama has told me of your needs, I just need measurements. My name is Liya, I am a spider youkai."

Kagome and Sango nodded. They talked and learned about Liya as she took their measurements. Then they picked out their fabrics and took their leave.

"I like her; we should talk with her more, and not just when we need clothing." Sango said as Kagome nodded their agreement.

They walked back to the gardens and Miroku left to do as they had but with a male spider youkai.

Rin and Shippou looked at one another then engaged Kagome and Sango in a game of tag that seemed to never end until Jaken was seen. Kagome and Sango rested and laughed as Rin and Shippou chased and tortured Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked up as a knock was heard at his study door. He called for the person to enter and waited for the other to speak.

Miroku looked at the inu youkai in front of him and sighed before gathering his nerve.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Sango stated at breakfast that Kagome wasn't in her room this morning, and yet she entered with you."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Normally I wouldn't dare interfere but as you can understand Kagome is my friend, more of a sister to tell the truth and so I must ask as to where you found her."

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew this would happen.

"Lord Miroku, Kagome has been having night terrors correct? Ones involving my younger half-brother?"

Miroku sighed and nodded his affirmative.

"She had one last night, but that was the second that day. I took her into my room and kept guard over her. I'm assuming you know what happened to cause these?"

Miroku looked stunned, that was more caring than anything else he'd seen or heard of Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha beat her… She has never told us what happened but we stumbled across her what we're guessing to be a couple hours later, she was beaten and exhausted. Thank you for caring for her in her sleep, normally Sango or I catch it and wake her before the hanyou catches on so he doesn't do so again."

Sesshomaru growled viciously, "Has he hurt anyone else?"

"He beats the kit and is bad-tempered with Lady Sango and myself but otherwise no. My lord, may I ask why you're asking?"

"Kagome as well as everyone else in the tachi were his friends. That he would beat the Kit and Kagome is extremely dishonorable for any inu youkai. Especially when it's pack, never mind the fact that she's the Shikon-no-Miko and Shippou is her son, thus holding them in even higher regard than myself."

Miroku nodded, he prayed that they never came across InuYasha, and that he never tried to find him. He knew that InuYasha was being dishonorable and also knew that Kagome had the respect of everyone in the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we must keep Kagome protected at all cost, she's broken enough."

"I agree."

Nodding his head and bowing to the Demon Lord Miroku got up and left the study… Not before getting his hand smashed and howling in pain. His poor left hand; from the feel of it he'd not be using it on Sango anytime soon. Sighing he took off for the medical wing, he'd be damned if he remained hurt any longer than necessary.

Everyone looked around when hearing the howl of pain before shaking their head, it sounded like the monk from the Shikon-no-Miko's group and if they figured right she'd knocked him good this time.

Kagome looked at Sango, "Was that Miroku?"

"I think so… Wonder what happened…"

"Probably groped the wrong youkai."

Shippou and Rin looked at each other before shrugging and continuing their torture of Jaken.

They'd be damned if the hentai interfered.


	7. Chapter 7: Amusement, Denial, & Invest

**Chapter 7-Amusement, Denial, and Investigations**

Kagome sighed, the children were asleep on Kirara under the sky, Sango had run off to find Miroku finally to see what was wrong, and she was bored. She couldn't even bug Jaken with questions since he ran off somewhere too. She idly started to play with the necklace she had gotten from Sesshomaru.

General Cade came and sat next to Kagome looking at her curiously.

"Did you need something Cade-san?" Kagome asked.

"You were looking bored so I thought I might give you a tour of the grounds if you wanted." Cade replied with a smile.

"Would Sesshomaru-san be ok with that? He's been a good host and I don't want to appear rude." She said, eager to learn more of the palace she was in.

"It would be fine but I would prefer if the whole tachi went so they could learn the area as well." Came a deep reply behind Kagome.

General Cade stood and bowed to Sesshomaru while Kagome looked up with a grin.

"Hontou? We can see everything?" Shippo mumbled while wiping his eyes, Rin and Kirara next to him.

"Hai, General, go retrieve Lady Sango and Lord Miroku. As well as Saia, Ah-Uhn, and tell Jaken I want him in the South tower attic. That should buy us time to slip away." Sesshomaru stated while smirking.

"Gomen-ne Sesshomaru-san but I would like to change into fighting attire, just in case." Kagome said before running off at his nod to her rooms.

When she was done she ran to the gate protecting the castle from the rest of the grounds. Miroku's hand was wrapped and Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome to let her know he was fine. Shippo, Rin, and Kirara were riding on Ah-Uhn. At Sesshomaru's nod the guards opened the gate and everyone walked through.

~Elsewhere~

Kikyo and Inuyasha were in a clearing in the East. She had been misdirecting him from every jewel shard in order to buy Naraku the time he needed to gather them before redirecting Inuyasha to the correct site. Everywhere they went to look after the redirection was a wasteland. Fires, blood, and bodies were all around. Sometimes there was nothing left but the charred husk of the villages.

Inuyasha's temper was getting out of hand and he was more confused and angry than ever.

'Maybe I should have kept the little wench around, she smells better and we ALWAYS got the shards she sensed.' He thought throwing a disdained look at Kikyo.

Kikyo on the other hand was bored, she hoped that whatever Naraku had planned would be worth the hassle of dealing with Inuyasha. The only time she wasn't being held or carried was in fights, and when she was taking the souls she was brought from her shinidamachuu. She was well past the point of annoyed.

~Back with Kagome and the others~

Sesshomaru, General Cade, and Saia had shown everyone all the levels down to the second where the open markets were. They had pointed out the shops, servants housing, barracks, and everything else. Rin kept tugging Sesshomaru's sleeve to go to the first where the free garden was but he wanted to let them look at the markets for a bit. Shippo kept bouncing on Miroku's shoulder and pointing out everything in sight. Sango kept straying to weapons with Kirara in tow. Kagome had stayed with Sesshomaru and the others. She kept looking around and nodding to people but hadn't seen anything she really wanted to investigate just yet. General Cade and Saia looked at each other with a confused air about them. They were shocked Kagome hadn't wandered off just yet like the others had.

"Sesshomaru-san," Kagome started, "is there a shrine around that I may visit?"

Sesshomaru nodded to the left of the gate they were approaching. Kagome grinned and took off with Saia running after her. Upon closer inspection the shrine was as beautifully carved as the palace. It was made from the stones and mountain itself as well. She walked to the altar and bowed low to it before starting her prayer. Saia stood guard and watched everything around them, and smiled as the shrine maiden made her way over.

As Kagome rose from her bow she turned and bowed to the other miko. The girl looked to be no more than 17 years old, until her pointed ears were seen.

"You are a youkai?" Kagome questioned.

"Iie, I am a hanyou. My mother was a priestess and my father a youkai." The maiden stated bowing.

"Oh please don't," Kagome said embarrassed, "I've had enough people bowing to me to last a lifetime."

"But you are the Shikon-no-Miko ne?" The girl asked.

"Hai, but I'm not so used to the formailities just yet." Kagome explained.

"Ah, well then you may call me Kiri-chan!" The hanyou-miko stated.

Kagome's tachi walked up and bowed to Kiri as Kagome made the introductions. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Cade stayed by the gate waiting for the others.

The tachi learned that Kiri's family had been slaughtered by Naraku's forces and she was found and brought here by General Cade. She was a sweet girl but was feisty much like Kagome. She had long black hair with red tips, green eyes, and had a single silver stripe on her neck to show her demon heritage.

After a promise to visit again Kagome and her tachi made their way to the gate to see what other surprises were in store.

'Interesting girl, very interesting indeed….'


	8. Chapter 8: Relaxing, Fighting, & Adamant

**Chapter 8-Relaxing, Fighting, and the Adamant Barrage**

As soon as the gate doors were opened, there was a collective gasp of awe from Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. The entry into, and the exit from Sesshomaru's home was a huge field of grassland and flowers. It was a testament to the nature of the Western Lands. There were little shaded areas made by the trees encircling them. Shippo immediately looked at Kagome who nodded before he took off with Rin, Ah-Uhn, and Kirara. Miroku and Sango walked off with Saia to go learn about the various trees, flowers, and anything else they could find to ask her. Sesshomaru and Cade looked at Kagome who was watching the children.

"Kagome-sama would you like to go for a walk?" Cade asked her.

She looked at him and nodded. As they walked they talked about all the things she had seen today. Sesshomaru watched them warily, not entirely sure what his General was up to, and not sure he was happy about those thoughts. Cade was known to be worse than Miroku in all regards. No woman was able to keep him post coitus and he never failed to get what he wanted. Then again as his oldest friend Cade might have been able to pick up on what he had been feeling for the miko, and as such might leave her alone. What did he feel for her anyway? Troublesome thoughts, he shouldn't be pondering this.

He turned back to the children and a feeling of peace entered him. Rin seemed a lot happier since Shippo came, she finally had people to play with that she trusted and wasn't shy around. He had let her play with the servant's children but she didn't show this level of enthusiasm and seemed withdrawn with them compared to how she was now.

"Anything on your mind Sesshomaru-sama?" Saia asked after coming to stand at his side.

"Where are the monk and slayer?" He questioned, glancing at Kagome and Cade again.

"In a little shaded area under some sakura trees. Why they're not already married I'll never understand." She chuckled.

"Hn, the monk's curse from Naraku." Sesshomaru replied.

"That would make sense… So Sesshomaru-sama," Saia started.

"Saia, enough, now is neither the time nor the place. We'll discuss that later." He replied, narrowing his eyes when Cade grabbed Kagome's hand and took her, half-running mind you, to a copse of trees to show her the cherry blossoms.

"He likes her, most of the staff do. If it wasn't for you declaring her as your equal she would have been showered in mating proposals milord." Saia replied keeping an eye on the children, but grinning at Sesshomaru's expense all the same.

'We like her.' His beast told him.

'I know, but she doesn't have any idea…' Sesshomaru said to placate it.

'Must tell her soon, so why not keep reminding her we like her?' it replied.

'Hn.'

"Milord?" Saia questioned.

"Go to the spider she had seen, have clothing made for the ball coming up… In the Western Lands colors." He told her.

Saia smiled and walked away to do her lord's bidding. She hadn't seen a look on his face like that since he was but a child. Saia used to be his mother's handmaiden. Until Kagome had shown up she was running the house for Sesshomaru until he found a mate. Maybe soon?

Miroku and Sango had joined the children; Kagome was heading over there as well to start a game of tag. General Cade was making his way to Sesshomaru… Then all hell broke loose.

"WIND SCAR!" came a shout from the front gates.

Kagome and Sango were placing Rin and Shippo on Ah-Uhn when Kirara transformed, Miroku jumping on her back.

"Mama!" "Kagome-nee-sama!" The children cried as Ah-Uhn took to the skies to take them back to the castle interior. They could see all the gates closing and the soldiers taking their places as the people ran inside whatever shelter they could find.

Kirara landed next to Sesshomaru as Miroku and Kagome got off and stood next to him.

"I'm going to scout and see who else is with him and the numbers!" Sango shouted before Kirara took to the air again.

"Kagome-sama you must get back to the castle." General Cade told her urgently.

"No. InuYasha is as much our problem as he is yours," She told both him and Sesshomaru while taking off the Haori and Hakama to reveal the Slayer outfit underneath. "More so since he was in our tachi in the first place."

"He probably has Kikyo with him Kagome-sama." Miroku told her getting his sutras at the ready.

"He does, I can smell the clay and graveyard soil." Sesshomaru told them, narrowing his eyes at the entrance.

"She has shards… But they're still slightly tainted." Kagome told them all.

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding before leaping to meet his brother who had just broke through the gate. Sango hopped off Kirara while she landed next to Kagome and Miroku.

"It's just InuYasha and Kikyo. None of Naraku's forces seem to have followed them so I'm not sure what they want besides…" Sango told them before looking at Kagome.

Cade who was watching the fight between the two inu's looked at the others when Sango trailed off. An arrow whizzed by their heads glowing slightly and everyone turned to Kikyo.

"Stupid whore. First you're with a Hanyou, and now you're a demon's lover? Pathetic." Kikyo said to Kagome while notching another arrow.

"She's mine. Don't interfere unless she doesn't something underhanded." Kagome told them stepping forward and away from both the fight between Sesshomaru and InuYasha as well as the others in the group.

"She'll kill her, Kagome doesn't know swords." General Cade said alarmed.

"She doesn't know swords, but she does know hand to hand and knives." Sango said smiling.

Miroku looked at the inu's fighting. He saw the red in InuYasha's eyes.

"He still has the Tessaiga but he's in full demon form…" He told Sango and Cade.

"I don't understand." Cade replied.

"The Tessaiga was a control for his demon blood, that's why his father gave it to him upon his death." Sango explained.

"So that's bad then, a hanyou in an uncontrolled rage could destroy quite a bit." Cade said.

"Which is why I need to seal him in sutra's and try and help him gain control again." Miroku told them both.

"Kirara!" Sango said to her feline friend.

Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku got on her back before taking to the skies. Which left Cade to watch over Kagome. He was surprised to see that she was on the offensive against Kikyo, and winning if the wounds he could see were anything to go by.

Kagome, however, was only focused on inflicting wounds enough to try and take Kikyo down. She had some questions for the woman and Kikyo also had shards that Kagome needed to gather and fuse with hers. The taint was getting worse as the fight went on and Kagome almost got struck with Kikyo's bow as she ducked and swept the other woman's legs from under her. Not missing a beat she soon had Kikyo in a submissive hold, her bow long gone, and the shards in her container after purifying them.

Cade breathed a sigh of relief and went to help her tie Kikyo up. Sesshomaru would have killed him had anything happened.

Just then a bright flash was heading towards Kagome and Kikyo. InuYasha had released the Adamant Barrage…


	9. Author Alert

**Well ladies and gents (if some of my followers are such) I will not be posting another chapter until I get 10 more reviews! I had two per new chapter... SOOOO C'MON people let's get those reviews in to keep this story rolling!**

**~Lady Arolen Night**


	10. Chapter 9: Kagome, Tetsusaiga, & Sorrow

**Chapter 9-Kagome, Tessaiga, & Sorrow**

Sesshomaru was having an unusually difficult time fighting his brother it seemed. Then again, InuYasha had lost control of his demon blood so that was to be expected. As much as he tried to press an advantage and attack, InuYasha kept him on the defensive by throwing wild blows.

"Give her to me you prick! She's MY shard finding bitch!" InuYasha spit at him vehemently in the inu tongue.

"While she is female, and the Shikon Miko. She is not part of your pack therefore she is not yours." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Like hell!" was InuYasha's reply

"And what of your precious Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She can't bear my pups so that will be Kagome's job, AFTER I take her as a mistress since Kikyo is the only one good enough to be my mate." InuYasha stated coldly.

Sesshomaru chose to press his advantage and attack with his light whip rather than respond. While he may seem cold he was severely pissed off. To dishonor the Shikon Miko, never mind… Well since she has no clue he must keep her safe until she learns…

Just then Miroku and Sango on Kirara appeared above them. Sesshomaru kept InuYasha busy with attacks from both his light whips as well as Tokijin so he didn't notice the monk preparing sutras.

Sango made Kirara dive down and Miroku unleashed his sutras, all to calm and seal InuYasha, making him unable to move and to help control his demon blood.

InuYasha had other ideas however; he flicked them away with the Tessaiga and attacked the monk and slayer over and over as they kept moving. Sesshomaru, realizing Kagome would be angry should her friends be hurt, and since they were his allies, attacked InuYasha with Tokijin's Dragon Strike, hoping to get his attention refocused on himself.

So caught up in the fight, none realized that Sesshomaru was standing in the same direction as Kagome and Kikyo were in, so none thought anything of it when Sesshomaru jumped, narrowly acoiding the Adamant Barrage. Not until the blue barrier of Kagome's went up.

General Cade rushed as quickly as he could so he could try and protect her further with his barrier when hers fell, but it was too late. The barrier fell and Kagome and Kikyo were thrown apart, both impaled by the spikes. Kikyo's shinidamachuu appeared and took her away, several feeding her body with souls to repair her. Cade was the first to arrive at Kagome's side, Sesshomaru not far behind, then Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Miroku immediately set to work with Cade, pulling out the pieces that had impaled her and pushing holy power into her to try and help her heal, while Sango wrapped and bandaged her wounds as best she could at the moment.

Sesshomaru looked back to see that his brother's eyes had gone white. Just before he dropped the Tessaiga and sheath before running off.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said, drawing his attention back to the problem at hand, "She needs to see a healer immediately, we've done what we can, but the blood…"

Sesshomaru nodded and Cade put her in his arms as gently as possible, so as not to awaken her, and they took off in Sesshomaru's light orb to the palace healers immediately.

"Sesshomaru-sama what?" Then the head healer gasped in shock before ordering others to grab what was needed and directing Sesshomaru to a room. "Please m'lord, lay her here so we may treat her."

Sesshomaru placed Kagome down and she groaned in pain. He looked at the healers before walking out to speak with the monk and slayer.

~Back with Miroku, Sango, and Cade~

They all stood in the field in a state of shock after Sesshomaru left. Kirara was rubbing the legs of Sango trying to comfort her. Cade felt a great power and walked back to where Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been fighting. When he stood there looking down, Miroku walked over and gasped in surprise.

"What is? Wait, is that the Tessaiga?" Sango asked coming upon them.

"Why is it here? With the sheath?" Miroku questioned.

Sango put the Tessaiga in the sheath and turned to the others just as Sesshomaru landed.

"She is with the healers, and he left that here, his eyes were back to normal. I assume he shocked himself into control." Sesshomaru told them.

Sango looked down at the Tessaiga.

"Would this help her heal?" She asked Sesshomaru.

To be honest he wasn't sure, but it was worth a shot.

"It's possible." He told her.

Sango nodded and jumped onto Kirara's back, Miroku getting on behind her. Sesshomaru took to the sky on his cloud. Cade decided to run below. They all took off for the healers.

Upon arrival the head healer approached Sesshomaru. "We've done all we can m'lord. She's healing as well as she can considering her reiki, but…"

He nodded and pushed open the door to where they had her. Sango approached and laid the Tessaiga across her body like they used to InuYasha when he lost control. Miroku placed her hands on it, and they both stepped back. Sango looked at Sesshomaru before walking out, Miroku not far behind her holding Kirara in her smaller form.

"M'lord isn't that?" The healer begun.

"Yes, he left it behind after gaining his control out of shock for what he had done." Sesshomaru told her.

"Will it help?" She asked.

"That's the hope… Cade, make sure there are guards protecting both the door to this room, and the entrance to the healers as well as the hall." He told him before walking out to go find Rin.

"He worries," The healer said.

"Yes, she is the Shikon-no-Miko, and an ally. Not to mention Rin adores her." Cade told her.

The healer just smiled and walked away. Cade looked at Kagome and sighed before walking off to do what Sesshomaru had told him.

~In the Palace gardens in the interior~

Sesshomaru walked out to where Shippo and Rin were playing. The children stopped and looked at him noting his tension.

"Where is Mama?" Shippo asked.

"She is with the healers, she needs rest but you may visit. She has the Tessaiga, we hope it helps her heal." Sesshomaru told Shippo.

"Will she be alright?" Rin asked fearfully for her nee-sama.

Sesshomaru took his time before answering honestly, "I'm not sure."

Shippo cried out at that and ran off for the healers. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and grabbed his leg burying her head into his fur to hide her tears. Sesshomaru put his hand on her head and looked out upon the garden.

_Please be alright…_


	11. Chapter 10: Dream, Pain, Awakenings

**Chapter 10-Dreams, Pain, & Awakenings**

_Kagome….._

She felt dizzy but she wasn't aching at all, which was surprising considering she remembered getting hit by the Adamant Barrage just before she blacked out. She was so close to ending the problem that was Kikyo, at least, long enough to be able to get some answers from her after tossing her in the dungeons.

_Kagome…._

She opened her eyes and looked around, but she didn't recognize anything. She wasn't even at Sesshomaru's palace! So, where exactly was she?

_Kagome…. Please..._

Kagome stood slowly, testing to make sure she was able to remain on her feet. She turned in a full circle and realized that she was in a garden, a castle's entrance right next to her. Shrugging to herself since no one seemed to be around she turned and walked inside.

All the walls held paintings of youkai royalty. She didn't feel any youki, or reiki for that matter. It seems that the palace was deserted. There were dead flowers in the vases, and all the furniture held a lot of dust. Remembering where Sesshomaru's dining room was, and hoping that this palace was built similarly, she kept exploring before stopping at a large set of doors.

_Kagome…. Hurry…._

There was a lot of blood on the doors, but no skeletons or bodies anywhere. Being cautious she cracked the doors open peeking in. Gasping she pulled the doors open wide. The room itself was beautiful, despite the splashes of blood randomly seen throughout the room. The walls, the floor, the table… There wasn't something that didn't have blood, yet…

'Where are the dead people? Surely no one could live through losing that much blood, not even a youkai.' Kagome thought.

Stopping at the head of the table she looked up at the painting where the lord of the palace would have sat.

"Oh Kami…" Kagome said in shock.

_Kagome… Come back to us…_

The faces in the portrait stood out against the blood splashed across it. There was the lord, a handsome man who resembled her father with his short blackish blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. His hand was on the shoulder of what must be the lady, who looked a lot like Kagome and yet not for she had eyes as silver as the moon when it is full. The lady was holding a child who couldn't be more than a year old or so, who looked exactly like her when she was little. The only reason she didn't believe this was her father and herself was that the woman wasn't her mother… And… They were all youkai. The lord had a silver star on his forehead and two dark blue stripes. The lady had the same star and three light pink stripes. The child had a silver star and two light grey stripes. They all had the same dark hair Kagome did, and they all had the pointed ears and longer nails like most youkai nobles did.

"There's no way…" Kagome started, then everything went black again.

_Kagome… Come back… NOW!_

Waking up with a jolt that partially raised her body, enough to make her realize she was in pain in her left side and right shoulder, Kagome's eye popped open and she let out a silent scream.

Sesshomaru immediately began to push her back down gently so she lay on the bed once more. Her scream alerted the healers who set to work shushing her and assuring her that she was safe and as well as could be. They gave her a tea to help alleviate the pain while Sesshomaru watched on. Once they were done they bowed to him and he returned to Kagome's side.

Still pale, and looking stunned, Kagome turned her head and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I just had the strangest dream." She told him.

Raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru asked, "How so?"

"There was a palace, deserted, and a lot of blood. Most of it was in the dining hall." She told him.

Fully trained on her next words, Sesshomaru prompted, "Is that all?"

"No… In the hall was more blood. And a portrait of the lord and his family I think… The lord looked like my father, and the child looked like I did when I was that age. I'm not saying that I think it's me, the woman wasn't my mother, and there's no way that was us. It's just…" Kagome said.

Debating how to explain, and unsure if he should, Sesshomaru was about to tell her to let it be and redirect her thoughts on what was in her lap.

"Sesshomaru-san… It couldn't have been, but it felt… It felt like I was home…" She stated, her eyes looking pained.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep and calming breath.

"Kagome, there is a lot you need to learn, and know. For right now I think we shouldn't focus on it because you still need to get better. The Tessaiga helped as much as it could, and Miroku and Kiri have been in here daily pushing reiki into your body. Shippo and Rin are distraught as is Sango, though she has hid it well enough taking care of the two." He explained, despite his inner youki demanding he tell her now.

"The Tessaiga?" She said before looking down at her lap. Eyes wide she asked "Sesshomaru-san…. How?"

Continuing to watch her so he could gauge her reactions he told her.

"InuYasha left it behind after you were hit with the Adamant Barrage. He had gotten control of his youkai blood and left it behind when he took off running. I think he may have felt guilt at what he did, but I'm not sure."

Kagome took it all in and let it process. Running her hand across the sheath the sword pulsed.

Sesshomaru, feeling the answering pulse from Tenseiga, looked at the Tessaiga questioningly.

Kagome's closed her eyes and grasped the hilt, smiling as she felt the warm hum flow through her body. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I think I'll be alright. It wants to be with me, and I feel better despite the dulled pain."

Sesshomaru nodded before leaving her room to talk to the healer. After conversing with her for a bit the healer came in and helped Kagome dress into a kimono that was green with brown leaves, and under kimono of a lighter brown, and an obi that was dark brown with green leaves, leaving it so it wouldn't injure her further before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru entered again and picked Kagome up bridal style since it was the only way to keep from messing with her healing injuries. She had one hand gripping the Tessaiga, her other was gripping his haori.

Sesshomaru took Kagome from the healers' wing and went to the garden. She looked around smiling at the fact that it was such a nice day while he cast for a scent then took to the air on his youki cloud. Touching down at the shrine they made their way inside to where everyone was.

"Kagome-sama!" "Kagome-chan!" "Kagome-nee-sama!" "MAMA!" Cried everyone. Shippo bounding over to them, jumped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder so he wouldn't hurt her further. Rin ran over and gripped her kimono, both were smiling.

Kagome smiled and after touching Rin's head, and pinching Shippo's cheek looked over and said, "Hello everyone, I hope you weren't overly worried."

"Well after a week with you being unconscious Kagome-sama… Can you blame us?" Miroku asked trying not to laugh.

"A week… Guess it's a good thing I don't have to worry about school anymore huh?" She said before everyone except Kiri and Sesshomaru burst into laughter.

_She knows, she's safe, we may have a chance yet…_


	12. Chapter 11: Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 11-Truth Comes Out**

After catching Kagome up on the happenings in the castle for the week she was out the tachi went and showed her the field they were attacked in, Sesshomaru still carrying her so she didn't aggravate her wounds further.

The field looked like it had before the attack but the increased amount of guards was visible. Kagome looked at the children and at her nod they took off playing with Kirara and Kiri. After the children started a game of tag, upon finishing telling Kiri the rules and how to play, the others sat down beneath a willow tree. Sesshomaru sat Kagome against the trunk of the tree before sitting a little away from her so Sango and Miroku could hug their friend.

"I'm glad Tessaiga helped," Sango said.

"Me as well though it is curious as to why. I can feel it humming like I did when I pulled it from Inu-no-Taishou's tomb." Kagome stated frowning down at the sword that pulsed in her hand.

"It is interesting… Did anything like that ever happen before?" Mikroku asked.

"No, just when I pulled it from the tomb and when I woke up today." Kagome told him.

"Well did anything else happen?" Sango asked.

"I did have a really weird dream." Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other before looking at Sesshomaru who only looked to Kagome. Seeing this they turned back to her and proceeded to pester her into telling them. Sesshomaru smirked at this before turning to watch the children and Kiri. He didn't want a repeat of what happened a week ago so he sent some guards out with a nod to scout the surrounding area just outside the palace walls.

"Well I had already told Sesshomaru-san about what I saw.. But ok. There was a palace, deserted, and a lot of blood. Most of it was in the dining hall where there was more blood and a portrait of the lord and his family I think… The lord looked like my father, and the child looked like I did when I was that age. I'm not saying that I think it's me, the woman wasn't my mother, and there's no way that was us." She told them looking at her hands that were wrapped around Tessaiga.

"Kagome… That is odd. Is there anything else?" Sango asked gently.

"Yes," Kagome started as tears came to her eyes, "I felt like I was home. More than I have ever felt in the future."

Miroku and Sango looked at one another stunned before Sango wrapped her arms around her friend and sister. This was an interesting development to be sure. Sesshomaru was still watching the children when he saw Shippo stop playing at the scent of Kagome's tears. Shippo ran to his mom as Kiri and Rin walked towards the group slowly trying to figure out if they should approach or not.

"Kagome, you said that you knew the room with the most blood to be the dining hall." Sango stated.

"Well yes, it looked a lot like Sesshomaru's. Why?" Kagome asked looking at her sister as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well did it feel familiar? Besides feeling like home I mean." Sango questioned.

"Yes, I seemed to have known where I was going. It couldn't be me and my father though. They were youkai, my father was a human. And the woman wasn't my mother." Kagome said softly, a frown pulling at her brow.

"I know you said there were no youkai in your time Kagome-sama. Could it be possible that you never felt them because they masked their auras? We know from interaction with both Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku that auras can be hidden." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"That's true, and if my dad WAS the lord of the castle he'd have had no issues hiding it. Why would my mom go along with it and how did we get there?" Kagome said frowning more.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome at that, "Would your mother be able to answer these questions?"

Kagome looked at him surprised. "Well, yes, but getting home… I've given up the future."

Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment while Sango and Miroku looked at him in surprise.

"You knew?" they asked warily.

"I know several things. I knew the well in the clearing of InuYasha's Forest was important and that the miko disappeared but now I know where she went." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku started, "why would you know?"

"I have been watching you, to see your growth as well as to protect when I was able. The shikon-no-miko is higher status than myself and as such should be protected above all else. I had thought my brother was doing that but after the Mukotsu issue I realized you all needed further protection." Sesshomaru said watching their reactions.

Miroku nodded as if that was what he was expecting, Sango seemed surprised at first then nodded as she smiled in understanding. Only Kagome and Shippo seemed to be truly stunned.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said warily, "if you were watching us then why did you not protect okaa from InuYasha when he hurt her?"

Sesshomaru visibly frowned at this, "It must have been during a time I was held up by my courts. If I had been there it would never have happened."

"And if it hadn't happened we probably wouldn't be where we are today. In a way I'm glad for that." Kagome said smiling at her son.

Shippo seemed to accept that and then looked at his mother. "So will you visit your time?"

"Yes I think I must." Kagome said sighing.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Kagome as he said, "Then when would you like to leave?"

Kagome smiled at him and replied, "Now if possible, the sooner we get there the sooner I get answers."

"Kagome-sama, you're forgetting, your injuries. You can't move easily." Miroku reminded them.

"Unless Sesshomaru-sama goes," Sango said smiling.

"No one but okaa and InuYasha-no-baka can pass through it though." Shippo said.

"Actually… I think he can go. I think it is tied to who-ever is protecting me." Kagome said.

"And since InuYasha was her main protector.. That makes sense." Sango said.

It was decided then. The others went back into the palace main after leaving Kiri at the shrine while Sesshomaru and Kagome traveled to the well in his orb of light. Upon arrival Kagome visibly tensed until Sesshomaru told her InuYasha was nowhere near and hadn't been in a long while. She nooded and they jumped into the well. Sesshomaru was stunned when the blue light enveloped them and even further when they got to Kagome's time and he realized they were enclosed in a building.

He jumped out with Kagome in his arms and moved towards the door.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said touching his shoulder lightly," The smells are stronger here and may affect you worse than what they did your half-brother."

Sesshomaru nodded and she opened the doors so he could use his foot to get the rest of the way through. She had been right, the smells and sounds had overwhelmed him momentarily until he was able to focus on her scent and she pointed to the house. Upon arrival she turned the knob so they could enter and shouted for her mom.

"MOM! I'm home!" She said in a slightly raised voice, but not loud enough to hurt Sesshomaru's ears.

Her mom walked out of the kitchen and gasped when she saw her daughter in the arms of a demon lord. "Kagome are you ok?"

"Yes mama, just injured from a battle still. I should be right as rain in a few days. This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and InuYasha's half-brother. Can we sit in the kitchen while we talk?" Kagome said quickly so she made the introduction to calm her mother.

"Yes, yes, please come this way Sesshomaru-sama." Her mother replied walking back into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru looked around as he followed before setting Kagome into a chair at the table. He sat down as her mom prepared and placed tea and a light snack for her daughter before sitting herself and looking at them both.

"Ok Kagome, what's going on? You said you would only be visiting for supplies now." Her mother reminded her.

So Kagome told her mother the story from their departure of InuYasha's tachi to the fight and the dream. When she got to that part she looked at Sesshomaru before resuming the tale.

"Mom, there's no truth to it is there? I mean, why would I be having dreams about a place I've never been and a demon family? I'm a human miko." She said exasperatedly.

"Actually Kagome, there is truth. Although I'm shocked Sesshomaru-sama hasn't told you this himself." She said pointedly looking at him.

"Call me by my name informally, as the caretaker of the Shikon-no-Miko it is wrong for you to call me 'Lord'. As for me telling her, I wasn't sure until she had the dream. I only had my father's tale to go by." He said gently.

Rika nodded at that as Kagome stared at them both. "You knew? Mom what's going on? Why is there truth?"

"He should have known because his father and your father were allies, though he was almost as young as yourself when you were born. I'm not shocked it took him this long though I am glad he is protecting you now as he should have been from the start. You both are demons Kagome, from the Night InuYoukai Clan to be exact. You came here through the well when you were just an infant. I found you. After your father told me and your grandfather your tale we took you in. After a time your father and I fell in love and we married. He never took me as a mate out of respect for your mother. Souta is hanyou but will not grow into that realization until he is of age. Your memories were sealed for your safety because of the tragedy surrounding them." She said, watching her daughter for signs of stress or depression.

"So then how am I a miko? Is that possible to be both?" She asked confused.

"You became a miko when your father bound your blood and memories. You were born with the Shikon-no-Tama inside you. That's why you had to flee. Your home was attacked by those in want of it. Your mother knew what would happen and told your father what to do, she had the gift of foresight. When you turn into your demon form you will no longer be a miko. We believe your pure spirit and the Shikon were the reason you were able to be a miko when human at all." Rika told her.

Kagome sat and thought about everything she was told. Her parents were dead, her father had died in this time while her mother had died in the past in a struggle for her and the Shikon. She hated this jewel. She hated the fact that it had so much to do with all the death and destruction. She had to get it from Naraku and purify it as it should have been.

With that resolve she looked at her step-mother and smiled before taking her hand. "You'll always be my mother. Thank you for telling me. Maybe you can answer one more thing?"

Rika smiled and squeezed Kagome's hand, "Anything Kagome."

"Why does the Tessaiga respond to me?"

"Well that… You know it bind's InuYasha's blood." At their nods she continued. "It's original reason for creation was to protect you Kagome. It will work for whoever you deem worthy of guarding your life. The fact that it holds Inu-no-Taisho-sama's power is why it helps InuYasha, even more so when you handed it to him to protect you." Rika said smiling.

"That makes sense." Kagome chuckled.

"So now you know why you are as important as myself, even more so as the Shikon-no-Miko as well." Sesshomaru said startling them both.

Kagome and Rika laughed at their silliness. In their sharing and questioning for information they had forgotten he was there.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-san for protecting me as our fathers wanted." She said smiling at him.

"It is both my honor and pleasure, though now that you are aware of your heritage you will need more training than before. I will not have you ignorant to demon ways any longer, you must be taught. As the nearest to your Clan I will have you taught of the Moon InuYoukai Clan's ways, they are similar enough to the Night Clan that it will suffice, though there are none that can teach you properly of your own heritage." He said nodding his head in respect to her.

"That is fine; I think Sango may have some books in her village about my clan." She stated thinking about sending Sango to retrieve them.

"Well if you do not need to go back today Sesshomaru-san, can you spend time here so you may learn of the time she was raised in so you have better luck training her? I'm afraid the way things are done here are far different than your time." Rika questioned.

Sesshomaru nodded his assent and Kagome and Rika set about telling him of this era. He was stunned by the information but realized it made sense as to why she was the way she was. He was glad for that, he hated the simpering females of the past.

After sharing a lunch with her mother they made their way back to the past and to the palace. They had a lot to tell the others and a lot to think about.

_After she is taught our ways we can begin… Soon we can have her… As was meant.._


	13. Chapter 12: Oh the Possibilities

**Chapter 12-Oh the Possibilities**

InuYasha ran as far and as fast as his legs would take him.

_I killed Kagome. I killed Kagome. I killed Kagome._

It was all he could think about. When his legs finally gave out on him he was deep in a woods but had no idea where he was. He laid down on his back and stared at the sky.

_How did I turn full demon? Why did I have to attack when I was facing Kagome and Kikyo? Kikyo. She had something to do with this. She had to. Why would she betray me though? Unless Kagome and the others were right all those times… No. Kikyo would never betray me. I need to go and find her. But… Kagome… Is dead… Damn. Now I need to find another breeding bitch._

Having come to that conclusion he got up as soon as his body would allow and sniffed around for a scent. Finding none he started to backtrack, hoping to find Kikyo on the way.

~At Sesshomaru's Palace~

Kagome was just getting ready for the day when there was a knock on her door. After saying 'open' she was a little surprised to see Sesshomaru there.

"Sesshomaru-san, is everything ok?" She asked turning to him from her vanity where she was brushing her hair.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling. Not only are you still recovering from your injuries but you were also told quite a bit of shocking information yesterday." He said while sitting close to the divider for the room.

Kagome went back to brushing her hair while thinking before turning around fully to answer.

"Yes, while most was shocking, some is not now that I think about the memories of my father. They make some have more sense actually." She said softly.

Sesshomaru tilted his head a little to show his confusion so she could answer the unspoken question if she wished.

Kagome giggled, unable to help herself, "Like that, we both did that a lot to show our confusion. Now that I know we are InuYoukai it makes sense you know?"

Sesshomaru nodded s Kagome turned back to the vanity to pull her hair into a high ponytail. She turned back around and stood, though a little wobbly, to show off the kimono she was now wearing. She had found one similar to her miko outfit in the closet only the colors were different. Instead of the dark blue it was silver with red moon patterns on the sleeves and collar. The obi was black with silver stars scattered. She had also put on geta instead of her slayer boots.

Sesshomaru smiled at her before going and holding out his hand. "If you wish you can walk instead of be carried though I would suggest holding onto this Sesshomaru for support until you are not so wobbly."

Kagome blushed before taking his hand, which then tucked her hand into the curve of his arm. They went to the dining hall to have breakfast with his court and plan the next move. With InuYasha not having the Tessaiga, which lay at Kagome's hip, Kikyo injured and probably more pissed off than she had been, and Naraku still at large. They needed to decide where to go, and he needed to know when she would come of age so they could plan her trainings and coming out announcement when she turned back to a demoness.

~Somewhere far away~

In a shiro in the north Naraku paced furiously. Kanna had shown him the battle between InuYasha, Kikyo and the Tachi that resided at Sesshomaru's palace. She had also shown him when Sesshomaru and Kagome passed through the well and back, her being carried the whole time.

_How dare he lay a hand on what is mine. This shall not go unpunished. He WILL pay! The miko is MINE!_

_~With Sesshomaru's Dining Room~_

After breakfast was eaten the ladies were dismissed to do as they wished. Sango and Kagome stayed to plan out the next moves as they were important players in this.

"If the north hadn't fallen we would not be having this issue." A lizard youkai stated angrily.

A few other demons nodded in agreement. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome.

"Rin, Shippou. Take Jaken and go visit Ah-Uhn then play in the garden until I or one of our tachi come to get you." Kagome said to the two children who had just finished eating the last of their fruit.

The two nodded and were about to get up before Sango spoke to the neko in her lap, "Kirara, go with them. If Ah-Uhn wants to watch with you let him out or make the gami."

The neko nodded before stepping back and turning into her larger self in a burst of flame. Rin and Shippo hopped on her back when she laid down. Kirara stood to her full height and made her way out the door, casting for the scent of the gami youkai.

Several of the lords left turned to glare at the lizard who spoke out. Sesshomaru's voice was heard over all the tsking noises being made.

"Next time you wish to start talking of political matters. Wait until the children are not in the room." His icy glare made the lizard shrink back in his seat with a mumbled "Yes m'lord."

Kagome let her anger go, Sesshomaru was able to reprimand the other nobility far better than she was.

~After the passing of time~

Later in the afternoon Kagome was walking holding on to Sango much the same way she had Sesshomaru in the morning. Miroku was on her left in case she needed the extra support. They made their way out of the palace and to the garden within the innermost walls. Cade was sitting on a bench not far from the children but stood when he saw Kagome, letting Sango direct Kagome to the seat so she could rest.

"The children have been well. As soon as I saw Kirara and Ah-Uhn with them I stayed to watch over the children just in case." Cade told the humans of the tachi.

Miroku and Sango nodded, pleased with the General's actions. They knew it would take a lot of stress off of Kagome's mind.

"Thank you Cade-san. I know that Kirara and Ah-Uhn probably pissed Jaken off to the point where he abandoned them. It makes me feel better knowing that someone in the castle who is not in our tachi is watching over them as well." Kagome told him before turning her eyes to the children who stopped their game of tag with the two beast youkai to wave.

Waving back the adults all sat near Kagome, but not on the bench so she was above them, almost in a dominant leader sort of way had they been in a throne room.

"So what did you find out Kags?" Sango asked, looking at her sister.

Kagome sighed before looking at her and shrugging. "In less than a week I will be turning into a youkai."

Sango and Miroku glanced at one another before Miroku asked the question they were worried about, "And what of your miko abilities?"

"As far as my mother can tell, they will disappear. The only reason I had them as a human is so I could protect the Shikon-no-Tama while not a demoness." Kagome said looking back to he kids.

Cade looked at the palace where he knew Sesshomaru would be appearing from in a few seconds. It was now a little more understandable as to why Sesshomaru had been protective over the tachi… _If she is the Northern Lady… _He let out a sigh, _now I will never be able to court her for surely Sesshomaru will go after her himself._

"Cade, is there anything wrong?" Miroku asked the demon.

Shaking his head no he stood to bow to Sesshomaru who had just appeared at their side.

"Kagome-san, are you better enough to take a walk with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded before getting up and walking to his side, "With help Sesshomaru-san, yes."

Doing what he had done earlier that day they walked off, her hand tucked into his arm.

Sango smiled before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked her.

"She doesn't see it. Even after all this time watching InuYasha with Kikyo she doesn't see it." She said trying to stifle her giggles.

"See what?" Shippo asked coming up to the group.

Rin smiled and looked at her Lord and Lady. She knew. She was just glad that they would not be in pain anymore.

_Maybe Rin should help Sesshomaru-sama court her. He doesn't know ningen like she doesn't know demons; she might like the human forms as well. _The little girl thought to herself.

~Kagome and Sesshomaru~

"When do you come of age?" Sesshomaru asked as they were out of human hearing range.

"In 6 days." She said admiring the gardens as they walked.

"I found some books and scrolls that you can go over later if you wish. They talk about what you need to know as an InuYoukai. If you'd prefer, when I am in my study going over papers and such you can be in there as well so that I can answer any questions you may have." He told her apprehensively. He had wanted to spend more time with her so she can get more comfortable in his presence, but he wasn't sure of his welcome.

"I would like that thank you Sesshomaru-san. If you don't mind I have a question of my own." She looked at him as she said this.

"Ask away Kagome-san." He told her coming to a stop near his personal part of the gardens.

"Please don't take offense but why are you helping me? I know our fathers had talked of this long ago, but I still don't understand the role you play in all of this." She queried.

Sesshomaru sighed, he hadn't wanted to say things about his feelings just yet. "As you know I am an honorable demon. It was our sire's wishes that I protect you as you deemed fit. It was further necessary when my brother made you part of his pack. As the alpha female you needed protection. As the Shikon-no-Miko you need protection. As someone I have come to admire I give my life for the protection of yours if you'll let me."

Kagome froze in shock. It seemed too surreal to be true. The Ice Prince, Lord of the Western Lands, was pledging his life in protection of hers.

_Wait… Admire? Kami, I must be dreaming if I heard that. _She thought.

Kagome started to smile, then laugh lightly. Sesshomaru tilted his head in confusion.

"Gomen-ne Sesshomaru-san. It's just that I never thought I would live to hear the words of the Great Lord Sesshomaru pledging his life to a human, despite my complex make-up of demon." She said trying to stop giggling.

Nodding in understanding he flicked the necklace she still wore. "I'm guessing you didn't realize what this was for then. It is more than protection Kagome-san. It is the very pledge I just told you."

"Ah, I see. Well Sesshomaru-san, who am I to deny our sires? Who am I to deny such an offer of assistance? It would please me very much for you to continue protecting me, regardless of the reason. Although, I'd like to think that as friends you would protect me anyways." She said smiling at him.

Sesshomaru smirked before stating, "If that is your wish, for now, Kagome-san. Then friends we shall be. Should we retreat to my study or would you like to talk to your friends more before dinner?"

Kagome blushed, not missing the innuendo he slipped in, "If we can Sesshomaru-san. I'd like to walk around with you some more." She looked away as she said this so she missed Sesshomaru's smile.

They walked around the gardens, often stopping so he could explain a plant or tree that she had never seen. As the time dwindled down to dinner they made their way back to the others. Never once realizing the calm aura both possessed in the other's presence.

Miroku looked up from the game of tag he and Sango had gotten wrangled into. Sango, seeing his contented smile looked to see what he was looking at, and smiled herself at the pair. She was glad her sister was happy again.

_Six days. In six days I can claim her as mine, until then she must learn so we can begin the courting before that. We must never let her fear that we only want her as a demoness. I care for her no matter the guise._


	14. Chapter 13:Of New Knowledge & Acceptance

**Chapter 13-Of New Knowledge & Acceptance**

Kagome looked up at the demon lord working on reports not far from her. She was in a state of shock. True to his word he handed over scrolls relating to her heritage, or as close as he could get, and she had been reading one on mating rituals and procedures. That's what shocked her.

"S-Sesshomaru-san…" She stuttered.

Sesshomaru, who had been enjoying the emotions he had been reading from her scent, looked up acting like he had no idea what she would say next.

Kagome blanched when he looked at her. She wasn't sure how to ask this, nor if she should. Bolstering her courage, especially since she'd never feared being blunt before, asked what was on her mind in a still stunned voice.

"Sesshomaru have you been courting me?"

He couldn't help but smirk which only made her blush. Seeing this he smiled more and put down the brush he had been about to use to sign a treaty. He knew this would be a shock for her and so he went over to where she sit. Getting as close as he dare without overwhelming her he sat on the cushion of his choosing.

"Kagome, please do not be offended that I had not told you. I wasn't sure how you would react since we had not been on friendly terms before, and you did not know of your true being. I wanted to try and show you that you were one who I wanted before the truth was out so to speak. I didn't want you to fear my decision in mate was only because you would be turning demon soon." He stated watching her for any reaction.

True to her nature her eyes flashed with not only surprise, and happiness. She also seemed to go deep in thought. She considered his words and actions, and remembered that he only was the way he was because she had been allied with his half-brother. Knowing what she did she couldn't fault him for his decision. Yet, he KNEW she was demon, but then he didn't know did he? More confused than anything she put down the scroll and turned to him fully.

"Sesshomaru… I do not know if.. I mean it was what our fathers wanted but…" She stopped, not knowing how to proceed.

"I didn't do this because of our fathers Ka-go-me. I did this because I want YOU." He stated firmly, sounding angry at the mere thought of being controlled by parents who were long dead.

Kagome started in surprise and mild fear. She knew he wouldn't hurt her like InuYasha but she couldn't help her reaction, usually when he smiled someone either died or was near death. She almost laughed as his face frowned, she knew he scented her fear and almost predicted what he said next.

"Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. There is no reason to fear me. I would never do you that dishonor." He said, hoping to rid her scent of fear. Wishing he could touch her, hold her so she knew the truth to his words.

Kagome smiled and started laughing. "Well then Sesshomaru what is next? You've stated your intent and given protection. Proved you can provide, shown your home and opened it for my use and pleasure. There are other ways to go about this, but what next?"

He tilted his head in confusion, "Then you do not doubt me about wanting you as you are?"

Kagome laughed again, "Sesshomaru, if there is one thing I DO know. You are an honest demon. Honorable as well. If you say that you want me as I am, and not even knowing if I was who our fathers chose, then I believe you."

Sesshomaru stood and pulled Kagome with him, he was almost fierce in his actions but his eyes and smile were gentle. Kagome knew they were for her alone.

"Kagome, Miko of the Shikon-no-Tama, Lady of the Southern Lands, keeper of my heart, would you please accept my proposal to be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked, taking her hands in his.

Kagome, stunned to know what lands she owned, was shocked that he had asked. From what she read it was a rare thing once a male's beast had chosen. She smiled and touched his haori where his heart was with her left hand.

"This Kagome, Miko of the Shikon-no-Tama, Lady of your heart accepts Lord Sesshomaru."

He smiled and pulled her in just to hold her close. He pulled her head up with his hand on her jaw tenderly kissing her.

Kagome was on cloud nine. Not only did she find someone to love her possibly, but it was someone she'd never expected.

"Come, you must see the kimono I took the liberty of having made for you. It is in the West's colors, it would please this Sesshomaru if you would wear it at the ball to be held on your birthday." Sesshomaru said, hoping to entice her curiosity enough to disregard his other words.

_'Ball… Birthday… New Kimono?'_ Kagome thought as she followed him, not even realizing he still held her hand as they walked the halls.

Upon arriving at his room she noticed that there was a kimono displayed in the sitting area. She smiled before looking at him.

"This is mine?" She asked.

He nodded, "If you would have it so."

She laughed and walked to where it was. The inner kimono was a deep black, the second layer was an ocean blue, the outer was a striking silver that had a black pattern much like his on the left shoulder. It also had an obi in blue with silver and black crescent moons on it. There was a red obijime, black slippers, red tabi, and silver hair pins and comb with sapphire and onyx gems and an intricate design were on a low table next to the kimono.

"Sesshomaru this is too much." She said stunned by the beauty of it all.

"Nothing is too much for you Kagome, you're worth all of this and more. Please let me show you, give them to you." Sesshomaru stated as he came up to hold her.

She stepped back and took the Tessaiga from its place at her side. She had used an obijime to keep it on her person. Feeling a warmth come from the sword she held it out to Sesshomaru.

"It is all I have in this world that has any value. Nothing else I have would honor you as my intended. Please take it as a sign of my protection and carry it with pride as my mating gift." She told him.

Sesshomaru had a feeling she would give him Tessaiga eventually. But so soon, he had not been expecting that. Taking the sword in his hands he bowed to her, "This Sesshomaru accepts your gift and knows you have accepted him in your heart."

He then growled as Jaken appeared at his door.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there is trouble at the gates. The Eastern Lord has arrived early and is asking for Kagome-sama personally. We had no notice he would be here m'lord." Jaken said shaking.

Sesshomaru wanted to swear, instead he put Tessaiga in his sash with the other swords he carried, the Tenseiga, and Tokijin.

"Kagome, whatever happens do NOT leave my side." He told her as he took her hand and started towards the gate.

_He better not interfere. I will NOT lose her now that she is mine. My Kagome…_


	15. Author Alert 832013

My dear and loyal fans and readers!

I do apologize for the length of time that it has taken to get new chapters up. I am working on finishing my finals for my classes, and once that is done I plan on adding a few chapters to UTMS to make up for it! I have had so much go on that I was unable to work on UTMS, the biggest issue being that I DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW! My son broke it weeks ago and so I have been struggling to even complete my course work for school. Hopefully with the new job doing well, as well as a daycare fee adjustment since he is going to a new place, I will have a new laptop soon!

So yes, I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I will get new chapters up as soon as I am able but I love you all and thank you for your patience with me!


End file.
